tv_stars_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
TV Stars Las Vegas
'TV Stars - Las Vegas '''is the third season of the TV Stars saga. It featured 14 celebrity players vying for a million dollars and their own TV show. For the third season of the show, the first major seasonal twist was introduced along with the first house pet, a Booka Bear, respetively named "Booka". TynaWesson beat HoneyLemon by a vote of 5-2 in the Las Vegas Finale. The season was praised for the large cast and an incredible amount of interaction between each of the cast members, but criticized over the amount of quitters at one time in the game that spurred dismay in the cast near the middle of the game. *'Photographer -- 'As the second role twist of the series, the Photographer was responsible for screenshotting events in the game that would embarrass the celebrities in the real world. If the Photographer could get 5 points by the end of the MVP or their time in the game, they would earn the ability to REMOVE a vote from themselves or GAIN a double vote at an elimination at the cost of revealing their alignment as the Photographer. *'Gambling -- 'Every so often an item would go up for bidding, and each player in the house would have to bid on the item if they wanted it. Everyone had 10 chips they could use throughout the entirety of the game. Because of the two quitters, the game's flow was shaken up slightly, so several items were dropped from the game. The cast was told that one of the items would be a trap item, which would punish the one who purchased it. *'House Pet -- 'At week three of the competition, a rare Booka Bear entered the house. The house named him "Booka" because he only ever said "Booka! :3". The pet was able to be voted as the MVP, but would have to give the MVP to a random celebrity. In the first episode of the season, ''RULER OF WORLDS, the fourteen celebrities began the game outside of a high class casino, with the mission of finding the TV Stars House to begin the competition. Their first goal was to complete an opening challenge and find the house. The first to do so would win VIP right at the start of the game. Several alliances were immediately formed in the first week, which caused few people not in alliances at the time to form their own when it was already too late. The first challenge began, which Carol managed to win rather quickly. The first major twist of the game was announced almost immediately as the celebrities entered the house. The Photographer, a partner role of the Paparazzi, was responsible for screenshotting things that the celebrities do that was embarrassing. After the choosing, Fanatic was deemed a Photographer, and thus her quest began. Wii Fit Trainer was voted as the MVP for the week, and the first bit of strategizing began. With alliances formed, such as #FitnessClass, #BrowserWars, #Survivors, and #DoomsDayPreppers, Vizzini was left on the outside, causing him to be voted out over the secondary target, Casper. Casper was murdered by a mysterious mugger in episode two of the season, Sticky Situation. Many tried to revive his undead corpse, but in the end it only took a serum from HoneyLemon to undo his death. By the end of the episode, Casper was a mesh of undead body parts that could somehow still communicate. The host revealed to them the TV Stars Casino located in the back of the house that contained several poker chips. The celebrities each got ten chips that they would use throughout the entire season to bid on certain items, with one item being a trap item that punished the purchaser. At the first bid, Tyna bid everything she had. She was given the ability to punish one player in the game with a banana suit, which would require them to dance like a banana every time music would play in the house. She chose Plankton. After Villager won the VIP challenge, the TV Stars News team broadcast a message to everyone in America, telling that the mysterious Photographer had captured some images of Baylor stepping in gum and Plankton flirting with people. At elimination, Chareth was blindsided by a vote of 6-2-2-1-1. In the third episode, Build a Backyard, a majority of the cast refused to do the challenge. Wii Fit Trainer encouraged them all to destroy the host's room and the house to make room for a back yard area. Many celebrities participated, causing Tyna to win the VIP challenge. The majority of the house had finished destroying everything and building a back yard area when the host revealed the Booka Bear pet. The house collectively named him Booka. America actually decided to name him the MVP of the week, which he gave to Plankton. The only person not to accept his appearance was Villager. After repeatedly trying to murder Booka, the house decided to vote him out over Fanatic in a surprising blindside. He then exploded. Casper, now a ghost, assisted the others in naming the house in episode four, I AM AN INEDEPENDENT EVIL BOY. They collectively named it "Mr. No Way Sister Wii Booka Bear With Love", mushing several names into one just like in Broadway. Just before the VIP challenge, Villager's undead corpse rose up and attacked Carol, causing her to be medically evacuated from the game. DURING the challenge, Michelle almost managed to win VIP, but had to quit the game because her father found out she ran away from home. Wii Fit Trainer then managed to win the challenge, granting her immunity. The second item went up for bid, and HoneyLemon purchased it with seven chips, allowing her to knock three people out of the running for the MVP that week. By this time, Fanatic had been pinpointed as the Photographer for her failure to keep secretive with her images. Because of this, the cast voted her out 6-1-1-1. In the fifth episode, LOCKED IN A CLOSET, Tyna quickly won VIP again. She stated that she sprained her ankle before the challenge, causing most of the cast to sympathize with her. MaPetite, just before elimination, expressed dismay at how nobody ever let her out of the closet she was trapped in from the beginning of the game. In a shocking blindside and a vote of 5-1-1, the majority alliance voted out MaPetite. In episode six, Shop Till You Drop, the VIP challenge quickly ended due to the amount of speed required to complete it. Baylor purchased a bid item, which punished Mabel. She had to carry a large amount of bags, which she needed to use to go on a shopping spree every time an alarm sounded. After HoneyLemon won MVP, the only MVP bait in the game began. She passed out gift cards to Baylor and Plankton. Baylor was given the ability to make someone go to sleep during a challenge or elimination, causing them to not play or not vote. Plankton's vote was removed from elimination that night. The reward put a major target on Baylor's back. Her alliance turned on her in favor of Plankton and voted her out 3-2. In the seventh episode, MARCH OF THE ROBBED CHARACTERS, Casper broke down and went off on each celebrity in the game. He told Tyna that nobody cared about her daughter, and that Plankton was so ugly that he needed to BUILD himself a wife. Tyna won VIP again, and then Casper managed to somehow win MVP. At elimination, the majority alliance once again turned on Plankton and voted him out 4-1. Fanatic, from the jury side, expressed distaste in every good person being "robbed". Things started to heat up in the TV Stars Las Vegas Finale, No Way, Sister!. The final bid item went up, and Casper bought it. The item was a major punishment, which caused him to be "Puzzled", a returning punishment that gained popularity in Broadway. He managed to complete the puzzle and gain his ability to vote back. After Wii Fit Trainer won the VIP challenge, the final MVP was granted to Booka, who gave it to Tyna. Tyna continued to feign an ankle injury, which later she did reveal was false. At elimination, the host faked out the entirety of America by naming HoneyLemon as SAFE as opposed to saying the eliminated person's name. Casper's show was cancelled first in a major blindside. Continuing in the game, Booka was forced to leave so the finalists would be able to concentrate on the game. This caused the remaining four celebrities to break down and cry. With the VIP now able to win twice in a row, Wii Fit Trainer was shut out by Tyna winning again, causing her to also be blindsided 2-1. With HoneyLemon, MabelPines, and TynaWesson as the final three, anything could happen. At the final VIP trivia challenge, Tyna almost lost to HoneyLemon, but ultimately won. With the duty of casting the sole vote to eliminate someone, Tyna chose to eliminate Mabel, causing the final two to be HoneyLemon versus TynaWesson herself. At the jury vote, only two people voted HoneyLemon to win, granting TynaWesson the win by a vote of 5-2. "Despite the two quits and all the minor problems, the season was good. The cast was headstrong with all types of personalities from a photogenic chemist to a little girl with a love for sweets. The challenges, yet confusing, were fun and the most people didn't do them, which added to the fun." -- Ashley Hikari, Aspiring Roleplayer "A fun cast and fun game. Booka was the best part hands down." ''-- Ben109, TV Stars Fanatic ''"TV Stars has, bar none, the most creative and innovative challenges. It's not just generic speed challenges, it incorporates culture really well and the pacing is top notch. Las Vegas had fourteen contestants and double the amount of stuff, yet still took a shorter amount of time than one of my seasons with only twelve contestants. That should just prove how efficient the hosting is." -- Owenandheatherfan, host of Ovivor ''"Another great season. The cast was exceptional. The challenges weren't at the top of their game this time around, though. Villager was horribly robbed, too." ''-- Avery FireFlame, host of Finale *The amount of alliances that failed right at the beginning of the game *75% of the cast refusing to do the third challenge because Wii Fit Trainer wanted a back yard area to allow exercising *That 75% of the cast deciding instead to tear down the walls of the TV Stars house to BUILD their own back yard, to which Villager would chop down the walls with his axe and plant grass seeds and flowers *Booka Bear being loved by EVERYONE in the cast and even being voted MVP twice *The amount of breakdowns in the cast: everyone crying over MaPetite's elimination, everyone crying over Michelle quitting, everyone crying over Booka Bear leaving the house at the final five, and much more. *Plankton being punished with the Banana Suit bid item, causing him to cry and dance like a banana every few minutes *Karen being humiliated by Plankton's dancing, as made apparent by the TV Stars News (which revealed the Photographer's findings) *Villager trying to MURDER Booka Bear, causing him to be voted out *Villager being a complete psychopath *Tyna saying the host's real name and not being yelled at becuase the host loves Tina Wesson, whom of which the character was based on *Baylor getting into a bunch of sticky situations *Casper dying and coming back to life in stages *Fanatic trying to have sexual relations with Booka Bear *Villager DYING after his elimination *Carol being evacuated from the game because Villager turned into a zombie and bit her *Michelle going back home and quitting TV Stars because she ran away from home to be on the show *America having a violent riot over MaPetite's elimination *MaPetite literally being trapped in a closet for the first portion of the game *Fanatic screwing up the Photographer job almost in the way Pornvati ruined her job as the Paparazzi *This was the first appearance of actors Ashley Hikari, Ben109, BadAsp, EnTrey, and Thebiggestdifan. *This season, episodes were changed in format. Instead of the finale episode being the final two, the finale episode is instead an entire collection of events that take place at the final five. *Because of the two quitters, several challenges, along with an MVP bait and 2 bidding items, were thrown out of the game. **Originally, the Week 4 MVP was to give out two pending items (written as Potatoes) **The two bidding items that were thrown out include a Frog Suit that required the wearer to only say "Ribbit" until elimination was over, or else a penalty vote would incur upon breaking speech, and a voice translator that would force a celebrity to speak only Spanish until elimination was finished, and would receive a penalty vote upon breaking speech.